Sakura's...::ahem::..."Picnic Day"...
by Hakkiri
Summary: Tomoeda Elementary and High School were called off on a Thursday. Everyone in the family decides to go on a family picnic including Tomoyo, Li, and Yukito. It was nothing Sakura had ever expected. Ecchi embarrassing moments ensue. Read and Review!!


Sakura's…::ahem::…"Picnic Day"… 

****

_Chapter: 1-Poor Li…_

By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

**A.N.-This is my first attempt in making a semi-naughty fic.  If some of you ppl know me and decide that this will threaten your-already-unstable sanity because this is totally OOC for me, then don't read this.  @.@;;;;**

**Disclaimers: ::gives out the chibi Akane innocent look attack::  Nope nope…wouldn't steal anything from dear ol' CLAMP…no sirree…yep yep…that's it….**

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

            _Yatta!  A family picnic!  Ohhhh…I just love those!!  It was all otouchan's idea too!  Wah!  I love him so much!!  I bet the day is going to go by great, since Yukito-sempai and Tomoyo-chan are coming along too!  Well, and Li-kun's coming…but… _

Sakura's happy thoughts got interrupted with a nervous smile as she sweatdropped imagining both Touya and Li in a glaring contest again.  If looks could kill, Sakura wouldn't know who would be dead first.  She rolled herself on her back on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling in her room.

Today was a Thursday but the district had called off all of their schools around the block due to some complications Sakura didn't know about...well, nor did anybody else.  It WAS going to be pool day, and she was a bit bummed by that.  Of course, nothing beats a good picnic around the late morning where the sun smiles at it's best down at Japan.  Mr. Kinomoto, who noticed Sakura's lack of enthusiasm that day, decided for a family picnic to bring her spirits back up again.  She agreed more that just wholeheartedly, unsurprisingly.  Sakura grinned goofily again…however, this time it was against her will…Kero was pulling on her face,

"PLEEEASEE?!  Bring me along with you!!!  I just GOTTA have that chocolate mousse your dad made!  C'mon!  Be a pal and say yes!!!!"

"Well, I vood shay "yesh", buh you haf to let go of…" Sakura tried to say, through her stretched face.

"Eh…?  Whatcha say?" Kero asked, puzzled and not understanding what she was saying.

"I shaid 'let go of my'--" Sakura tried again, sweatdropping as she sat up.

"Umm…I can't quite hear you…"

"I SAID, 'LET GO OF MY FACE'!!" Sakura yelled, her cheeks beginning to feel sore.  Kero flew from her face and crashed into the wall.

"Itai…" Kero moaned.

"Ah…gomen nasai, Kero-chan!  You couldn't understand what I was saying and my cheeks were beginning to hurt so I had no choice but to…eh??  Kero-chan?  Doko niru no?" Sakura asked as she blinked.  Kero was nowhere in sight in her room.

Hoe?!  Where could Kero-chan be?!  I hope nothing happened to him!  How could he disappear without me noticing and-- 

She suddenly heard rustling of her backpack and she slowly turned around.  Kero was making himself home in her picnic pack.

"Soooo…when are we gonna leave?" Kero asked all ready to go, drooling all over her pack.

Sakura facefaulted on her bedroom floor, headfirst.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

          Touya Kinomoto muttered angrily.

            Li Syaoran muttered angrily.

            Sakura Kinomoto sweatdropped nervously.

            Tomoyo Daidouji also sweatdropped.

            Yukito Tsukishiro beamed pleasantly and obliviously, being the pleasant and oblivious Yukito that he was.

            Mr. Kinomoto blinked at the group having no idea what was going on, looked in his rear view mirror, and then dismissed it by concentrating on driving again.

            What a happy family, that is was…

            Since he was driving a car that would fit five people at the most, they had to improvise at the seating.  Touya was sitting in the front wanting to be very far away from Li as if he were to catch some contagious disease from him.  Li was sitting in the back seat on the left side, sulking, and Yukito was sitting on the right side…with Sakura and Tomoyo on his lap.  He didn't seem to show any signs of being very weighed upon.  He just sat there smiling for no apparent reason, supporting the two fourth grader girls up with his hands.  Sakura and Tomoyo felt a bit embarrassed by their unlikely situation, but Sakura felt more flushed about it whereas Tomoyo was more indifferent.

            Tomoyo, feeling uncomfortable in the loud silence, spoke up,

            "Nee, Mr. Kinomoto…where is this park you're taking us to?"

            Mr. Kinomoto smiled, adjusted his glasses with his free hand and said,

            "Well…I heard that there was a big and quiet park after this corner and across this left street.  And guess what?  They have cherry blossom trees there even through winter…"  He winked at Sakura through the frontview mirror, and she beamed back.

            "Ah…that's not very far from my house," Tomoyo remarked.

            "It isn't?" Sakura asked, turning her head to Tomoyo.

            "Nope," Tomoyo smiled.

            Sakura heard a grunt from her left as she turned her head to Li,

            "Nee…what is it, Li-kun?"

            Li gave her a narrow sideways glance and then closed his eyes,

            "This picnic is going to be a disaster…I just know it,"

            "Hoe?" Sakura asked, hoping it wasn't true, "Demo, how would it go wrong?"

            "Isn't it _obvious_?" Li growled, "with HIM around, I should REALLY had _never_ come here!  He brings me bad luck wherever I'm with him!"

            There was a twitch in the front right seat.

            "Why you little--" Touya started menacingly.

            "Maa maa…no fighting please; we should be happy that we're going on this picnic, boys," Mr. Kinomoto chastised.

            Both guys crossed their arms and turned their heads away, scowling.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

          They finally arrived to the park as the car halted to a complete stop in the massive grass.  Cherry blossom petals were landing softly to the ground making the enormous yet quiet park magical.  Sakura looked up and smiled with her eyes closed.

            "Oi!  Sakura-chan!  Come help us out!" Mr. Kinomoto called out.

            "Hai!" she called back as she ran back to their sitting spot.  The blanket was already laid out, Tomoyo was setting out the plates and utensils, Li and Touya were still getting food from the trunk, and Mr. Kinomoto and Yukito helped with the remaining things.  Her back felt a movement and her mind registered Kero.  She turned her head and whispered,

            "In a minute, Kero-chan,"

            "Well…can I get some air at least?" Kero grated, his voice muffled.

            "Hai hai…" Sakura sighed as she halfway unzipped her pack, "is that better?"

            "Yeah…lots!"

            "Shh!"

            "Oh yeah, sorry…"

            "Hmmm?  There was that Osaka accent again…" Mr. Kinomoto mused.

            "Hoe?!  Ah--ah…ah…it was nothing!  Haha!  It was just I again!  Haha!  Yes that's it…hehe," Sakura fumbled.

            "B-but I could have sworn--"

            "OH, would you look at this WONDERFUL blanket?!  Where did you buy SUCH a beautiful blanket, otouchan?" she said loudly and a bit too enthusiastically.

            "At a yard sale…" he replied slowly.

            "Ah..." Sakura sweatdropped.

            After twenty minutes passed by, everybody was already starting to eat.  There was chitchat and everything had gone to what Sakura had perfectly expected…well, that is—not the part where she had to secretly turn around and stuff some cake in Kero's face.  She sighed as she remembered that she forgot to bring her hat again.  Now she had to sit out in the sun with her head burning.  She looked down at her skirt…actually, she wasn't planning to wear a skirt today either.  Everything else was in the laundry and if she were to wear pants in this kind of weather, she'd melt!  She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a sunflower picture in the middle and a very, very, very short matching white skirt.  She flushed and tried to pull her skirt down lower as she sat and ate.  She was glad nobody was noticing her except for Tomoyo who saw her constantly fidgeting,

            "Nee…doushita no, Sakura-chan…?"

            "Ano…nan de mo nai…hehehehe..." she assured, as she sweatdropped.

            Tomoyo had her eyes closed as she daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin.

            "Well…since you're not feeling so well or something let's go take a walk…just the two of us," she smiled innocently.

            "Hoe?  Ah…hai…" Sakura slowly replied.  Getting a view of the park with Tomoyo wouldn't be so bad, she reasoned.

            "Oi!  Omae!  Don't leave me here with him!" Li asserted, a vein popping on his head.

            "Hmm…?  Then why don't you just stick closer to Yukito-sempai, ne?" Tomoyo winked.

            Li blushed at Tomoyo and scowled again after that, actually considering the idea.

            Sakura sweatdropped as she got dragged along by Tomoyo…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

          "Oh dear…be careful, Sakura-chan…there are branches that stick out everywhere in this small area," Tomoyo advised, wincing after getting scraped on the arm herself.

            "Itaiiii…yeah, I know what'cha mean, Tomoyo-chan…did you get hurt too bad?"

            "No, I'm fine, thank you…"

            "Oh…yokatta,"

            They continued walking…

            Sakura and Tomoyo started to skip merrily along since it was starting to clear…

            Sakura's flimsy skirt bounced up and down along with her skipping…

            She forgot it was too short and scanty…

            She didn't notice a tug…

            Then a pull…

            Then a rip…

            Until she felt a cool drift around the junction of her thighs…

            "Hoe?" she whispered and she slowly looked down.

            "EHHHHHH????!!!??!?!?!!!"

            Tomoyo jumped at Sakura's scream, as she turned around in an instant, alarmed.  She ran back and stopped, befuddled when she saw Sakura pulling her skirt down even more urgently.  She blinked in confusion and question, but it was answered when she saw a tattered and torn white panty that was hanging from a branch not far behind Sakura.  She sweatdropped in acknowledgement.  Sakura was on the brink of tears and her whole face was red from mortification.

            "WAH!  What am I going to do?!  Stupid branch!  Baka!  Baka!  Baka!"

            Tomoyo grinned.

            "What are you smiling about?!  Mou!  This is embarrassing for sure!"

            "Oh!  That's ok!  Because…"

            She flipped out a long white spring gown out of nowhere in front of her…

            "…I brought you an extra outfit!  I bet you'll look so cute in it too!  Don't worry!  I, umm…didn't think you'd need extra underwear, but that's ok!  See?  This skirt is nice and long!  Niiiiice and loooonng!"

            Sakura sweatdropped.  She hung her head, said a quiet "arigato", and put the outfit on with the help of her dear friend.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            The two girls walked back to the picnic spot in silence.  Yukito saw them and waved,

            "Hey!  Right now they're serving the ice cream mochi so hurry up and come eat so—hey, that's a nice dress, Sakura-chan," he blinked.

            "Why'd you change?" Touya asked in an indifferent tone.

            "Umm…" was all Sakura could manage to get out.

            "Ayashii…" Li murmured, frowning at her.

            She jumped and cursed at Kami for making Li so observant and sharp.  She sat down on the blanket eating the ice cream mochi.  

            "Mmm!  Oishii ne!  This is so good, otouchan!" Sakura exclaimed forgetting about the incident earlier.

            "Isn't it?" Mr. Kinomoto chuckled, "I made them myself, so they should be extra fresh,"

            Everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

            Li edged in nearer to Sakura and whispered in her ear,

            "Did the stuffed animal happen to come along too?"

            She started wondering how he knew that and she nodded.  Li went back to his sitting spot, rested his forehead on the palm of his head, and sighed with exasperation.  For a second, Sakura could have sworn she heard a muffled, "I am NOT a stuffed animal, you jerk!!!" sentence.  After a few relaxing moments, everyone just sat around to relax and let their spirits listen to the soft wind.  Unexpectedly, Yukito spoke up,

            "Minna-san…why don't we all play freeze tag?"

            "Freeze tag?" Mr. Kinomoto asked questioningly.

            "Hai," he replied with a smile and he started to explain how to play the game.  After he finished, it seemed as if Touya and Li were the most eager to play.

            "Shikashi…who's going to be it?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.

            Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to say something, then after two awkward minutes, they settled it with a game of rock, paper, scissors.

            "PON!  PON!  PON!" everyone chanted.

            Sakura was it.

            She hung her head again.  While everyone was inching away from her, she quickly turned her head back whispering,

            "Nee, Kero-chan…I'm going to put my pack down…don't you make a sound nor move!  Wakatta?"

            "Hai hai…Wakatta yo…" he replied, annoyed.

            "Good, and thanks Kero-chan,"

            She put her pack down and got up.  She put up a happy smile and started to chase everyone.  Surprisingly, she could move very well in her gown.  It was probably one of the clow card costumes that Tomoyo brought with her just in case a clow card appeared.  So far she managed to freeze Touya, Li, and Yukito.  Tomoyo and Mr. Kinomoto just couldn't seem to get close enough for her.  Just as she was about to tag Tomoyo by the skin of her teeth, she lost her footing and toppled over and slammed into something.  She thought she heard a noise but thought nothing of it for she was concentrating the pain that was emitting from her poor cerebrum right now.  

            "Itai…" she groaned as she sat up her gown spreading out all around her.

            Everyone walked up to her, concerned.

            "Daijoubu ga, Sakura-chan?" Mr. Kinomoto asked, worry in his voice.

            She looked up with her hand behind her head and saw Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, and her dad…but where was Li?

            "Ano…where's Li-kun?"

            "Huh?  Hey…where _is _he?" Tomoyo asked a bit puzzled, "he was just here a minute ago and—oh no…."

            There were a flurries of  "what's" and "huh's" directed to Tomoyo.

            She gulped, her face a deep dark crimson.

            "Ano ne…"

            "It's alright…say what you want to say, Tomoyo-chan," Yukito comforted.

            Her body still shaking, she turned to Sakura,

            "Sa-sakura-chan…"

            Sakura was very worried of her old time friend now.  She was never flustered this much before.

            "Hai…?" she asked slowly.

            "L-look behind y-you…"

            Sakura and everybody else looked behind her.  A shoe was sticking out underneath her dress behind her.

            She blinked…then she realized something with horror…when someone was breathing against her crotch.  She realized that she was straddling Li's face!  Then she realized something even MORE horrendous.

            She remembered she wasn't wearing any underwear!!!

            "HOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she jumped to her feet and scurried off behind Tomoyo.

            Li's whole face was red because of mortification and disgust and purple because of um…"suffocation".  Some of his hair bangs were flipped over from his forehead and he was panting deeply.  He couldn't get up.  He just couldn't.

            Touya and Mr. Kinomoto twitched spasmodically.

            Yukito had a rare expression of apprehension on his features.

            Tomoyo put her buried her face in her hands.

            And Sakura wanted to fall through a bottomless black hole…

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

A.N.-I feel so embarrassed! _;;;  Well…I'm gonna write a second chapter to this so keep on it or the reviews, nee?  Thank you!


End file.
